Issei Hyoudou/image gallery
Light Novel DxD...jpg 412px-High_school_dxd_307.jpg|Issei's first kiss with Rias high-school-dxd-picture-242780-kuromura-preview-b2ca4c4c.jpg|Rias conveys her feelings for Issei with a kiss as they take off on the Griffin Yande.re 234105 fixed highschool dxd himejima akeno hyoudou issei miyama-zero naked pantsu rias gremory string panties topless.jpg User209568 pic49571 1362829379.png.jpg Scail_mail.jpg|Issei steals Divine Dividing's power, forming the Dividing Gear 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt on the train User209568 pic50275 1371686994.jpg 421px-High_school_dxd_v6_279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss User209568 pic49574 1362846162.jpg High school dxd v7 055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts High school dxd v8 131.jpg|Christie fall in love with Issei after seeing the latter wear Honda's armor High school dxd v8 141.jpg|Issei the Salaryman imagines himself in a family with Akeno as wife and Rias and Asia as the kids User209568 pic49498 1361481221.jpg photofun-1332523663.jpg|Steamy Sauna Seduction High school dxd v10 119.jpg Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return highschool_dxd_by_guikircher-d5g0rwe.jpg High school dxd v13 081.jpg High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot 008.jpg|Koneko patting Issei's head with a mermaid at the back. Kiba-female.jpg|Female Kiba in nurse outfit who fell in Issei's arm High school dxd v13 189.jpg|Issei with Angels, Devils, and Fallen-Angels being attacked by monsters. 113.jpg Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser and Issei Issei and Grayfia - DRAGON MAGAZINE 2013.jpg|Grayfia washing Issei's back User209568 pic49843 1365551359.jpg User142259 pic43109 1330415047.jpg|Azazel preparing to lure the Issei clones with a magazine 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 007.jpg|Issei with a Birdman who can't fly 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei" 005.jpg|Issei of Sparta wielding a plunger in "300 Issei" A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg PwfBI.jpg Mr23.jpg Manga DxD2.jpg Viser manga.jpg tumblr_m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1_1280.jpg Life 7 cover.jpg Manga kiss.jpg 0009a.jpg Life 5 sketch.JPG Life 6 sketch.JPG Life 7 sketch.JPG 6_8795.png 19 7877.png 121030104S3-58.jpg 121030104S3-67-a.jpg 121030104S3-71b.jpg 121030104S3-100.jpg 121030104S3-114.jpg 121030104S3-119.jpg 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S3-53.jpg 121030104S3-55a.jpg 121030104S3-55b.jpg 121030104S3-59 (1).jpg 121030104S3-64.jpg 121030104S3-65 (1).jpg 121030104S3-65.jpg 121030104S3-67.jpg 121030104S3-66.jpg|Issei achieving "Boosted Gear Gift" 121030104S3-67 (1).jpg 121030104S3-67a.jpg 第13话_0015.jpg highschool-dxd-3733801.jpg s016.jpg Highschool-dxd-4142079.jpg Highschool-dxd-4142083.jpg User210834 pic49991 1367162532.jpg HS DxD Manga2 - 08 Issei and Boosted Gear.png Yuuto hatred on Excalibur.jpg SB big sword.jpg Anime High School DxD - 01 - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 13.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 27.jpg 1326903359685.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 21.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 23.jpg depressed.jpg Healing.jpg nnNycxP.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 03.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_007.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 07.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 036.jpg HighschoolDxD 05 009.jpg afTxhF2.jpg 20120301075618a7e.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 24.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 22.jpg vlcsnap-01733.jpg|Issei in shock. High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_034.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 31.jpg High_School_DxD_-_08_-_Large_33.jpg|Issei envies Riser High School DxD - 09 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 17.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 067.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 20.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 22.jpg High School DxD - 11 - Large 18.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 17.jpg High-School-DxD-12-END-08.jpg rescue.jpg Kiss.PNG|Issei first kiss with Rias Moving In.jpg|Rias moving in at the end of Season 1 29.jpg 14a87885.jpg 55d4a640.jpg 97c8d957.jpg c6a9e7ff.jpg 74b0f907.jpg 8352f55a.jpg d76ee464.png Ea371b2d.jpg e63eab635be907df1d04766ee910a61a.jpg 3503977c.jpg Photofun-618520993.jpg tumblr_m0o2z4SBHW1qgssuio1_1280.jpg rLIik.jpg HS_DxD_9-2.png ghost.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png HighSchoolDxD202fd.jpg o0548030811824985275.jpg A7911988.jpg 36.jpg cf000f91.jpg HighSchoolDxD0fgh.jpg Hs ep11-EUR.jpg dxdissei.jpg OThqs.jpg Dferfddd3.png 7562ba0f.jpg HighSchoolDxDrevc.jpg Intro8.png 01b5709a.jpg WULbd.jpg 061d110a.jpg 05224eff.jpg Hfgj.jpg 1332952513204.jpg 1332952513205.jpg 1332952513206.jpg db88f085.jpg hagjd.jpg DXD12.png ep_354570_0.jpg Pawn-Ise1.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 3.JPG Twice critical.jpg Capture.png|Issei's Boosted Gear power2.jpg|Issei readying to fire the Dragon Shot power3.jpg|Dragon Shot 60.jpg 80.jpg 54.jpg Hyoudou Issei action running pose.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 7.JPG Issei Balance Breaker 4.JPG 192156.jpg 251016.jpg safe_image.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-28.jpg 12615858-thb9.jpg Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-510448-highschooldxd151.jpg Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509554-high school dxd 033.jpg HighSchoolDxD313.jpg dxd132.jpg Dxd136.jpg dxd137.jpg OKPvRQc.jpg SubDESU_High_School_DxD_BD_Episode_02_1280x720-x264-AAC94796182mkv_snapshot_2139_20120826_103034.jpg media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509582-high_school_dxd_063.jpg media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509577-high_school_dxd_058.jpg 8-1.jpg 1442070__i91nrqhz3wsq.jpg 0High-School-DxD son.png 08.png 26.jpg 29b.jpg 3swTK4T.jpg 739949_4286400400087_1420464773_o.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-18.jpg 1346215410074.jpg Clqum.jpg 96a72583.png vlcsnap-01385.jpg Dd10-22.jpg smash.JPG|He's a goner! Isabela rumble 1.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-05-11-19h11m43s42.png 2d2c1a98.jpg 34b5e744.jpg 87ea0556.jpg 984b99b2.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg MUe7V.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-29.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 057.jpg 20120627162617342.jpg 201206271628274e3.jpg 20120627162826a33.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-04.jpg 52e659d7.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-27.jpg Highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg photofun-3168218288.jpg 0b6824bc.jpg|Issei Vs. Ece36aed.jpg|Morisawa Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-22h44m39s253.png Dragon shot 1.JPG Rias before.JPG|Issei using Dress Break on Rias Issei treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's Dragon arm Akeno_demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia HS DxD 03 - Asia protecting Issei from Freed.jpg Punch from hell.JPG|Freed getting Issei's "Punch From Hell" Love and Loss.jpg|Love and Loss user209225_pic43733_1332781527.jpg|Ise and his Alarm Clock -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-033.jpg Manly Tears.jpg Jealous.jpg Akeno1.jpg Akeno2.jpg Kiss.jpg isseihyoudou.jpg backside view.jpg 407595_321301651248579_307417275970350_1030076_1572832544_n.jpg High-school-dxd 05-00.jpg HighSchoolDxD402.jpg HighschoolDxD13drexamwordpress-5.jpg HighSchoolDxD898.jpg brofist.png HighSchoolDxD420.jpeg 132.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 135.jpg VrYQ8.jpg|Lap Pillow 1332474507251.jpg isseiyoud.png 31m.jpg 04d23.jpg 7d821dd5c66ecda406e918c14805b982.jpg 132906fd.jpg HighSchoolDxD418.jpg 6c73a290.jpg 6a07d5b7.jpg 279e9e49.jpg 3209d7fa.jpg High School DXD S 05.jpg ccef017f.jpg High School DXD 13.jpg 0dd521f4.jpg hsdd05_58_compressed.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-05.jpg 20111214_1770057.jpg A75d.jpg 10078493 5.jpg iowt5QO1kJ12I.png IfgToBS49jEE6.png Ova 2.1.jpg Ova2.6.jpg Ova 2.3.jpg Ova 2.2.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno and Issei.jpg 20130531145608f15.jpg 20130531150201358.jpg efbbe6b180a7632bd2cca13a6025c685.JPG 4885ad37.png Asia and issei.PNG d94a54a2.jpg ff53855b.jpg 8b2e7564.jpg 390ff022.png HS DxD S2 - Rias and Issei.png High-school-dxd-new-s2-pv-2.jpg HS DxD S2 NEW - Dress Break Attempt.jpg Isseinew1.JPG HS DxD S2 NEW - Issei Boosted Gear1.jpg HS DxD S2 NEW - Issei Boosted Gear2.jpg Isseinew3.JPG Other Issei Profile.png|Issei Anime Profile issei.jpg|Issei Hyoudou wielding the Boosted Gear. HS_DxD_Anime_Profile1_-_Issei_Hyoudou.png|Issei Anime Profile for Season 2 issei_new.jpg 255564_467455413275370_736267556_n.jpg 002.jpg 6q151.png High School DxD Vol.1 DVDx.jpg|Cover of the first DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Rias Gremory (foreground) High School DxD Vol.1 DVD.jpg High School DxD Vol.2 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) Vol2.JPG High School DxD Vol.3 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol3.JPG High School DxD Vol.4 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) Vol4.JPG High School DxD Vol.5 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol5.JPG High School DxD OP – Trip -innocent of D-.jpg Sympathy.jpg User209568 pic49627 1363449006.jpg chute1.png O0662064512479908922.png HS DxD - Nintendo 3DS Erotic Battle Adventure Game.jpg Category:Image gallery